Amy Rose (Sonic ZX)
Amy is one of main characters of TV Show Sonic ZX. She is cheerful and energetic, has a crush on Sonic. Starting out as just one of Sonic's most devoted young admirers, she would mature into one of his most trusted allies and after proving herself she became a member of the Team Fighters. She is currently part of Team Fighters and the leader of Team Rose. Episode History Powers and Abilities Amy's main method of offense is her Piko Piko Hammer. It is a very large magical hammer capable of delivering extremely strong blows - its strength was even enough to stand up to the Iron King. Over time, Amy has become extremely skilled with her hammer and uses it for defense as well as offense, as she was able to use it to disperse flames thrown at her by Blaze with just a wave. Like Sonic and Tails, she is also capable of spinning at super speed and generating a small tornado, although her inexperience with the technique early on left her with motion sickness. Personality Amy was at first presented as a "fan-girl" who would do anything to get Sonic's attention. Her caring nature seems to have given her the ability to talk almost anybody out of destruction. Due to being extremely protective of her friends, Amy can be extremely aggressive towards the enemies of the Freedom Fighters. She's brave, bold and decisive, though this sometimes leads to her acting without thinking things through. Despite her aggressive and sometimes single-minded tendencies, Amy has a very good heart; she's always willing to help others, she never gives up, and she's one of the most optimistic and cheery members of the Team Fighters. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog- Amy has a huge crush on Sonic, describing herself as Sonic's 'girlfriend'. She is very protective and supportive towards him, will not allow anyone to threaten him, Kiara the Cat- Kiara and Amy are seemingly to be good friends. It has implied that Amy has apologized to Kiara for her actions for her love with Sonic. The two began sharing their relationship with Sonic, which made him very happy. Sally Acorn- Amy and Sally are better off bitter rivals. Both of then often argue over each other. Amy has admitted to Sonic that Sally has been cheating on him, this leads to her to fight for hurting Sonic. Romance Amy is incredibly in love with Sonic and is extremely protective and supportive of him. While Sonic seems to avoid encouraging her obsessive behavior and romantic advances, he does not like her in the same way yet at times he's shown attraction to her, and he does care for her. He's once accepted a date from her merely as friends. While Amy believes that she and Sonic are destined to be together eventually, she is presently content to just see him happy. Amy also accepts Sonic to date with Kiara, except Sally whom she betray him for breaking his heart Category:Females Category:Sonic ZX characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Team Fighters